Chrystal Academy High School
by LoveNeedTime
Summary: The gang never meets each-other. One day at there first day at school they meet each-other. They became Best Friends and maybe some love situations? Kick, Millie, Jerry/... and Eddie/... First fanfic and I suck at summaries! Please R&R!
1. Intro

**Hey all I'm LoveNeedTime,  
I hope you all going to like my story. **

**It's my first fanfic soo please go easy with the reviews!**

**I am sorry if there are spelling mistakes or the grammar is not good! Because my real language is Dutch and not English! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It! (if I own it than was Kick all ready together) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary:**_ The gang never meets each-other. One day at there first day at school they meet each-other. They became Best Friends and maybe some love situations? Kick, Millie, Jerry/... and Eddie/... First fanfic and I suck at summaries! Please R&R!_

* * *

**Intro.**

**Gender: **_Male_

**Name: **_Jack Brewer_

**Nickname:**_ Jackie_

**Age: **_16 years old_

**Sport/hobby: **_Karate and playing guitar _

**Bad at: **_Dancing_

**Character****: **_Overprotective type, careful and begging nice and sweet._

**Love interest: **_Kimberly Crawford _

**Extra information: **_He's a boy how loves doing karate he's a second degree black belt. He has one little sister Irena and an old brother Jake. His parents where most of the time on business trip and came only home for Christmas and sometimes for there birthday's. _

**Best Friend:**_Milton David Krupnick_

* * *

**Gender: **_Male_

**Name: **_Milton David Krupnick_

**Nickname:**_ Milty_

**Age: **_15 years old_

**Sport/hobby: **_Karate and playing his Trombone_

**Bad at: **_understanding what girls wants_

**Character****: **_Smart and nervous if he talks to pretty girls._

**Love interest:**_ Julie Vanetie _

**Extra information: **_He's a nerd but he's doing karate he's a green belt. He's only child and his parents were almost never home. They only come for special days. He lives with is Aunt Jenna and Uncle Jo. His best friend has always his back and never left him alone. _

**Best Friend: **_Jack Brewer_

* * *

**Gender: **_Male_

**Name: **_Jerry Martinez _

**Nickname:**_ Swagness or the Swagger _

**Age: **_16 years old_

**Sport/hobby: **_Dancing and karate_

**Bad at:**_ Getting good grades _

**Character****: **_Is a sidekick and putting most of the time after every line a Man, Dude, YO or a WOOW! _

**Love interest: **_Kelsey Vegas_

**Extra information:**_ He's a boy how really loves dancing. His mom put a disco ball in his room. He talks really good Spanish. If he's nervous than he will stutter and getting a high girl voice. He does karate and is a blue belt._

**Best Friend:**_ Eddie Jones_

* * *

**Gender: **_Male_

**Name: **_Eddie Jones_

**Nickname:**_ Ed _

**Age: **_15 years old_

**Sport/hobby: **_Karate, singing and playing Cello _

**Bad at:**_ Asking girls out_

**Character****: **_Sweet, nice and want to be a playah_

**Love interest:**

**Extra information: **_Eddie is a guy that loves attention from girls. His parents are discovered his dad lives in L.A. and he lives with his mom in Minnesota. He does karate and has a orange belt _

**Best Friend: **_Jerry Martinez_

* * *

**Gender: **_Female _

**Name: **_Kimberly Crawford _

**Nickname: **_Kimmy, Kimmers_

**Age: **_15 years_

**Sport/hobby: **_Karate, shopping, cheerleading, singing_

**Bad at: **_Lying and dancing_

**Character****: **_Think that she can take care of her self, she not afraid to kick guy's butts, she's smart._

**Love interest: **_Jack Brewer_

**Extra information:**_ She is a girl who's not afraid of kicking people. She will be mad if you call her a dump blond. She's the head cheerleader. She is a twin. Her twins name is Kelly and has one sister Lesley and her parents are discovered. She lives by her mom with Lesley in L.A. Her dad lives in Chicago with Kelly._

**Best Friend: **_Grace Valentina_

* * *

**Gender: **_Female_

**Name: **_Grace Valentina_

**Nickname:**_ Gracie, Gracie-Bell _

**Age:**_16 years old_

**Sport/hobby: **_Shopping, karate and cheerleading _

**Bad at: **_making decisions _

**Character****: **_she's always in a good mood and tries to make people smile. _

**Love interest:**

**Extra information: **_Grace is a cheerleader and knows Kim since the kindergarten. She helps her with problems. She has two big sisters Katy and Kate and she has a little sister Alicia. Her parent are always working in the morning and go home in the afternoon to spend time with there children's. _

**Best Friend: **_Kimberly Crawford_

* * *

**Gender: **_Female_

**Name: **_Julie Vanetie _

**Nickname: **_Jules or Julia _

**Age:**_15 years old_

**Sport/hobby: **_Reading, shopping and karate_

**Bad at: **_Talking to boys _

**Character****: **_Shy and gets nervous _

**Love interest:**_ Milton David Krupnick _

**Extra information:**_ She's a shy girl who almost never talks, only one of five words or lines in a day. She meets Kelsey as her neighbor. When she is with Kelsey she talks allot more. Her family is smart and has good jobs and she sees her family five times in a year. She does karate and is a green belt. _

**Best Friend: **_Kelsey Vegas_

* * *

**Gender: **_Female_

**Name: **_Kelsey Vegas _

**Nickname: **_Kels _

**Age:**_16 years old_

**Sport/hobby: **_Shopping, Cheerleading, dancing and Karate_

**Bad at: **_begging her self and showing her soft side_

**Character****: **_Confident_

**Love interest: **_Jerry Martinez _

**Extra information:** _Kelsey is a__rich girl, but she is__not__a spoiled brat. She loves helping people and giving people advice for love. She has a brother Travis. Her parents are working allot and came every weekend back to see there children. She also takes karate and is a purple belt. _

**Best Friend: **_Julie Vanetie_

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

My alarm went. I opened my eyes and saw it was 7 am. I pushed my alarm out and I heard Jake yelling "JACK! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ABOUT IN TWO HOURS!" I groaned and stepped out bed. I'm totally not a morning person and he **knows** that. I signed and walked down stairs and saw my brother. He said "Moring" I said sleepy and irritating "Moring bro" and sat down. "Wow someone is stepped out bed with the wrong feet" I said mad "You know that I'm not a morning person!" Then Irena came downstairs she said happy "Moring brothers!" I smiled at her and said "Moring princess" She sat next to me and smiled sad. I ask "what's wrong?" "My brother is going!" she cried. I took her on my lap and hugged her and said "Hey I'll come back and plus Jake isn't leaving" She looked at me and said "What about Jennifer?" Ohhh... man how should I tell my sister that. I said "umm... We both need some space." Lucky she said "Ohhh... Okay." We eat our breakfast and I went upstairs and got dressed and grabbed almost all my clothes and stuffs and put it in the suitcase. I got a text from Milton that we have to go. I walked downstairs and hugged my sister and gave my brother a bro-hug and said "take care okay?" He said "I will you know me!" I laughed and he continues "Well I see you later Jack" I said "See you" and I walked with Milton to the taxi to the airport.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I woke up earlier than my alarm. I got up. I changed in my clothes and brushed my hair. I put some mascara and walked downstairs. I saw my mom in the kitchen and said "Moring mom!" She only smiled at me. I sat down and eat my breakfast and my sister Lesley came down stairs and said "Hey sis. I will miss you so!" and hugged me dead I coughed and said "I'll miss you to." I whisper in her ear "take care of mom and be nice like always and don't do stupid things when I'm gone okay?" She nodded and sat down next to me. My mom joined us and said "Well Kimmy I going to miss you. Take care and I'll see you later." Then she stood up. I signed and put my things away. I walked to my room grabbing my last things. I brushed my teeth and walked downstairs. My suitcase was already downstairs. I hugged my sister and said "take care and God Bless you Okay?" she nod and hugged me. The door bell rang. I opened the door and saw Grace. I hugged her and said "hey ready?" She nod and I said "Bye darling!" I kissed her forehead and yelled "BYE MOM!" She came and kissed me allot of times and said "I see you soon honey!" I waved and walked to the car from Grace and I greeted her parents. We drove to the airport.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

We stepped out the taxi. Milton paid him and we walked through the airport. We checked in and walked around. Until it was time to go to our gate. Milton asks "Are you happy that you are leaving?" I said "Yes and no." He asks "Why?" I replied "For the yes: I'm free from Jennifer and for the no: I'm leaving my brother and sister." He said "I understand you man, but I'm happy I'm going to New York with my bro" I smiled and said "Me too" We sat down and waited. "How did you ya know break up?" ask Milton nervous. I said "Dude relax I won't hurt you." He nod and I continued "We just broke up she cheated on me and I knew that and I just broke up with her." He nod and he ask "Was you mad?" I said "well... I was but I got over it. David can have her I don't care anymore" Milton pats my back and said "Maybe in New York you find a girl how loves you" I said dreamy "Yeah maybe." We heard we could board. We stood up and walked to the lane. I bumped against someone. We both felt on the ground. I stood up and saw that it was a blond haired beauty. I held my had out. She took it and said "thanks and sorry." I smiled and said "It's okay." "Are you also going to New York?" She asks me. I answered "Yeah you?" She nod and we heard "Girl come on!" She turned around and said "I'm coming!" Then she turned to me and said "Well I have to go to my friend." I looked at her and said "I understand I have to go to my friend also." She smiled and said "well bye!" I said bye to her too and I walked to Milton and he said "who was that?" I said "a girl" He said "I know dude" and we entered the airplane.

* * *

-Line break

**Eddie P.O.V.**

Jerry and I walked out the airplane and walked trough the airport. Jerry said "The trip was swag man WOOW!" I laughed and we walked out the airport and we hold a taxi. After a half hour we came at our destination we stepped out the taxi and I paid the man and we saw our school. Jerry said "wow is this school?" I said "yes it is" "How did you know man?" I said "there is a sign that said '_Chrystal Academy High School __**(I made that up I didn't know what I should name the high school)**_" He said confused "stop begging smart! YO!" I laughed and he continues "You know I'm afraid of the word school right?" I nod and we walked inside. The door opens and a scary man ask "can I help you?" Jerry said "yeah" and I ask "Where's the theater?" He said "Ahhh... you guys are new right?" we nod and he said "fallow me." we fallowed him and we walked in a big room. Jerry said "this can't be a school!" The man laughed and said "the school is on the other side of the building" "Fine to know that" said Jerry sarcastically. I laughed and we walked trough a door and we walked in a bigger room and he said "you have to stay here. Until you got information from our principal" we nod and sat down. He walked away. Jerry said "This school is soo swag man!" I nod in agreement.

* * *

**Kelsey P.O.V.**

Julie and I walked in the **Chrystal Academy High School**. "WOW" that was my reaction. Julie nod and we walked around. There were a lot of people here walking. We walked to a big room. Julie asks nervous "are we walking right?" I nod and said "Look there is a sign saying 'new students go in here" She nod. We walked in a big room people were sitting. We sat too and then the principal came. She said in the microphone "Hello everyone and welcome at the Chrystal Academy High School. I'm principal Valentines." Everyone clapped and the principal continues "Thank you. Well tomorrow is your first school day. It starts at 9 am or later and it ends at different times. You all sharing a room its girls by girls and boys by boys." We nod. "You can get your timetable after this speech and you all get your room numbers and room keys and also your locker number and code. If some of you have questions. Feel free to ask. Do I forget something? Oh yeah diner is tonight at 6 pm! Anyways I hope you will like this school and have fun!" She walked off and we stood up. To get our stuffs for this semester. Finally we got our stuffs and we walked to the hallway. Julie asks "what's your room number?" I looked at my timetable and said "room 226. You?" she said sadly "room 224" I said "hey come on! We are neighbors" she smiled and we walked upstairs. We walked and I saw room 220, 222, 224. I said "here is your room" She nod and said "well I see you later at diner." I nod and walked in room 226. I opened the door with my key and walked inside. There was an other girl in the room. She turned around and smiled and said "Hey" I smiled back and said "Hey I'm Kelsey Vegas" and I stoke my hand out.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

"Hey I'm Kelsey Vegas" and the girl stoke her hand out. I shook her hand and said "I'm Kim Crawford, nice to meet you" She said "nice to meet you too" She walked in the room and asks "Witch one of the bed do you want?" I said "I don't care if I can sleep in a bed." We laughed and Kelsey said "Well then I will have this bed." I said "I'm cool with it. Then I have that bed next to the window and balcony" She smiled and said "Good luck with thunderstorms" "Good luck with the guys who are coming in the room sneaky" I teased her. She laughed and said "If that happened than I'll scream" I said "It will not happen 'cause I will kick there buts." She laughed and said "yeah and then if they won't go?" "Than they didn't meet this girl" I said. She laughed I joined too. After the laughter I grab my picture frame and put it on my desk. Kelsey said "its 5:35 pm. We better go to the cafeteria." I nod and said "okay, but I promised my BFF that I'll pick her up." She said "I have the same thing." I nod and we walked out the room. I bumped against someone and I felt on the ground. I opened my eyes and saw...

* * *

**Soo that was my first chapter. **

**I hope you all liked it! **

**Please review!**

**Please go easy on the reviews!**

**Love and Peace **ღ

**LoveNeedTime or ****Lesley**ღ

**Guess:**

**Who is the person Kim bumped against to?**

**Ya will find out in the next of Chrystal Academy High School.**


	2. Meeting him and Uohhhhh

**Hey all ,**

**Thanks for all your sweet reviews! It makes me happy!**

**And that's a good sign!**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed! **

**Emily2**

**tml101**

**Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally **

**theditor**

**AllisseLove**

**Well here is the next one!**

* * *

**Last what happened in Chrystal Academy High School: **

_We walked out the room and I bumped against someone. I felt on the ground. When I opened my eyes I saw..._

* * *

**Meeting him and Uohhhhh...**

**Jack P.O.V.**

I walked out my room and my roommate Jerry said "Yo I'm gonna to see my friend see ya!" I nod. I walked and walked against someone. I felt on the ground. I looked at the person. It looks like at the blond haired beauty from the airport. I stood up and said "sorry" and I held my hand out. She gladly took it and said "thanks and is okay I had to watch where I was going." I smiled at her and ask "Did I saw you earlier?" she looked at me. Then she said "I... I don't know. Why would you think that?" I said "Well I walked also against a girl in the airport in L.A." "Really? That happened to me too." She said and then we heard "Hey Girl! Do you mind to introduce your boyfriend there?" She turned around and said "Two things... number one. Hey Grace and number two... He is not my boyfriend!" I introduce my self to them "I'm Jack" The blond haired beauty said "I'm Kim and this is my friend Grace" she pointed to the other girl who said "Yeah..." "Are you new here?" she asks me. I nod and said "And if I'm right you are also new." They nod. Kim looked at her I phone and said "It's already 5:45 pm we better have to go to get some food." "Yeah we better should." said Grace. "Are you also coming?" Kim asks me. I said "I come later I have to find my friend." Grace nod and Kim said "Okay." "Maybe I see you around" I said and smiled at her she smiled back "Maybe you will" said Kim and walked with Grace down the stairs.

* * *

**Grace P.O.V.**

I knew there was something up with her. I hit her arm. She replied "HEY! What was that for?" I crossed my arms and ask "what's wrong?" "Nothing" She lied and we walked father. "Uhu..." I said. "Okay what's up with you?" she asks me. "Do you like that Jack?" I ask her. She looked at me and said "No. I barley know him. What would you think that?" "I saw that you got light red cheeks." I answered her. "How is your new roommate" she tried to change from subject. "She's nice and sweet and don't try to change from subject!" "Okay, okay I won't do that." she said. We walked in the cafeteria. We grab some food and walked to an empty table. We sat down and we talked.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

We talked until "Hey Kim! Can we join you too?" I turned and saw Kelsey and an other girl and I said "Sure if it's okay with you Grace." "I'm okay with it and Hey Julie!" said Grace. I looked at my friend and ask "How do you know her?" "Same quest for you sister" Grace said to me and I said "Touché girl" I continues "Kelsey is my roommate" Kelsey nod and Grace said "and Julie is mine" I smiled and her and said "Nice to meet you. I'm Kim." She smiled shyly and said "thanks." They sat down and Kelsey ask "Where you all from?" Grace replied "L.A. didn't Kim told that?" "O wow... And no she didn't." I protect my self and said "Hey you didn't ask me where I'm from!" She laughed and said "Chill I was only joking." "Are you really sisters?" ask Julie. Grace said "No. We are friends, but always say sister to each-other." I nod in agreement and Kelsey asks "Do you have sisters or brothers Kim?" before I could answer someone tapped my shoulder. Grace started to giggle and I said "what's with the giggle Grace?" I turned and I saw why. I smiled and said "Hey Jack. Right?" He nod and said "can we join?" I said "sure why not?" Grace made some faces and I kicked her leg. She glared at me and I glared back then I smiled at her. Then Kelsey said "I still don't know my answer." I signed and said "Yes I have two sisters." "That would be a bitch fight at home" Jack said. I laughed and said "it never happened" Grace said "Yeah are you sure girl?" She gave me a look and I glared at her. "What's with the glaring here?" said the other guy. I ask Jack "Umm... Jack who's that?" "This is my friend Milton." A couple of 'Hey' or 'nice to meet you' came around and Grace answered Milton question "Kim and I like to work on our nervous." He nod and I just rolled my eyes. I didn't listen to there talking and I sort off hurt my food. I felt soo lonely now.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I looked at Kim. She was hurting her food. Something was wrong. "Where did your mind goes Jack?" Huh? I looked at my friend Milton and said "my mind is still in L.A." he laughed and said "now seriously where was it?" I joked and said "Okay, okay the truth is that I don't have a mind." We laughed and I saw Kim laughing too. That's good. Wait what?! Thinking about Kim? Okay what's wrong with me? I shook my head. When we were done with eating. We walked to the big living room and sat down and we chat a little with each-other. I talk with Kim and she ask "so you also coming out L.A.?" I nod and said "where should I came from? Canada?" "Well it can." She said. I said "yeah but I come from L.A." "Your parents have good jobs I guess." She said to me. I said "Yeah, but I hate there jobs!" "Why?" she ask. "Because they are always on business trip and almost never come home." She looked with big eyes and said "Oh... Wow... when did ya saw them the last time?" "Last year at Christmas." I answered her. Bigger eyes came and she asks "so you leave with your aunt or uncle?" I shook my head and said "I live with my big brother and my little sister in a house." she nods. I said "and now ya know some things about me. What about you?" she said "well... I live also in L.A. with my mom and little sister Lesley." "What about your dad?" I ask. She looked at her hands and played with her bracelet and said "My parents are discovered. My dad lives in Chicago with my twin sister." I looked at her and ask "Are you a twin!?" She nods. I was about to ask something when my phone went. She said "take you're phone I'm okay." I nod and walked stood up and smiled at her and walked in the hallway.

* * *

**Nobody P.O.V.**

When Jack left Kelsey, Grace and Julie came to Kim. They sat next to Kim and with a tell us look. Kim looked at them and asks "Okay what?" "Where did you too talked about?" ask Kelsey her blond roommate. "Stuffs... Where we came from about our parents and that's it." Kim told the girls. "Ohhh..." they replied. Kim looked at her phone and saw it was time to call her twin. Kim said "Girls I love talking, but I have to call my twin." The blond stood up and Julie said "wow, wow, wow not so fast." Kim waited and Julie continues "Twin?" the blond nod and said "yeah twin. I'll talk to you later!" and the blond haired girl ran out the place. Julie turned to face the other girls. Kelsey said "probably talking to Jack." Julie nod in agreement and Grace said "no it's true... Her parents are discovered and her twin lives by her dad in Chicago." The girls nod. "Hey where is Milton?" Grace asks. "There by the other guys." answered Julie and she looked in the direction from the boys and then back at them. Grace and Kelsey give each-other a knowing look. Julie ask "Okay what?" Kelsey said "O nothing to worry about hun" Julie looked at her best friend with an 'Okayyy' girls chatted an hour longer. Then they went to there rooms. In really different ways.

* * *

**Kelsey P.O.V.**

I walked to the garden. A little fresh air feels good. I walked back in the hallway. I came by the stairs. I walked up the stairs and I forget my room number. Uohhhh... umm... think girl think! 224 no that Julie's. I'm her neighbor! Ohhh yeah 226. I walked trough the hallway and I came by my room. I checked the room number for sure I looked at the door number it says '126'. Urgg! Wrong floor! I walked back to the stairs. I looked up and saw a really cute guy came down stairs. He smiled at me. I smiled back of course. I stepped on the stairway and I made my way upstairs. Then he said "Wrong floor. Right?" I stopped and said "Yeah first day." He nod and looked at me. I passed him by and I was on the second floor and I walked to the rooms 222, 224, 226. I grabbed my keys and I opened the door. I walked inside and closed the door and I tuned around and said "Kim I'm b-" and saw Jack and Kim in the room.

* * *

**Well that was it for today,**

**I know it was short**

**I hope you really liked this chapter. **

**I love reviews! **

**Soo please review! **

**And for sure I'm putting this again: I am sorry if there are spelling mistakes or the grammar is not good! Because my real language is Dutch and not English! **

**Love and Peace **ღ

**LoveNeedTime or ****Lesley**ღ

**Guess: **

**What will be the reaction from Kelsey?**

**Why is Jack with Kim in the room!?**

**Ya will find out in the next of Chrystal Academy High School.**

* * *

**Emily2: **

_**Thank you that you love my fanfic,**_

_** I am really glad that you think that my English is good. **_

_**I hope that I can keep in touch with you! **_

_**Love and Peace **_

_**Lesley **__ღ_


	3. Tickles and?

**Hey peoples I'm back! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. **

**I was busy with my next story, but the good thing is I'm back with a new chapter! **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last what happened in Chrystal Academy High School: **

_I was walking to my room and unlocked the door, I walked inside I closed the door I turned around and said "Kim I'm b-"_

* * *

**Kelsey P.O.V.**

I looked at them. They looked at me and finished my line "I'm back and what the heck!" Kim stood up and said "Kelsey relax." "Relax, relax!? How could I! You were saying I'm talking to my twin! I knew Grace lied!" "Kelsey Grace didn't lie!" Kim said I looked at her and ask "Oh yeah girl and why is he here!?" I pointed at Jack. Kim came to me and said "Chill okay." I said "But why a-" I looked at her face" have you been crying?" I ask then. She nods. I said "Ohhh... darling come here" I opened my arms for a hug. She hugged me. I felt tears streamed down her face. I ask Jack "Could you tell me why she's broken?" He nod and said "She was talking to her sister and her mom and her twin. Then her dad came and then her mom and dad fight." "Kim please look at me." She looked up and had a white face. Jack stood up and said "well I'm going. Or I have a problem with the principal." We nod and Kim said "see ya later!" He smiled at her and said "stay strong girl" He smiled at me too and I smiled back and said "goodnight" "Yeah you too." he said and he opened the door and closed it. She sat down and I said guilty "I'm sorry I freaked out" "Its okay. You didn't know." I hugged her one time and she said "Kels ya hugging me death!" I let go of her and we laughed. Then I said "what's up with you and that guy?" She looked at me and said "Nothing" I slowly nod.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I walked downstairs and then went to my room. I saw my roommate looking around where our room was. I walked to him and said "dude you know that you walking past our room right?" He said "Yo dude! A man! I don't know where our room is." I said "Jerry it's there" I pointing at the last door he passed by. He said "Yeah I knew it I was just wondering if you knew it." I looked at him and we walked back. "Soo where were you when someone called you?" he ask me when we went inside. "Outside talking" I lied. He asks "girl problems. Bro?" I nod and he said "Will ya tell me?" I said "sure if ya are interested" "Interested!? If you talking about math then I sleep, but talking about girls then I'm in! WOOW!" He said. I looked at him and said "okay well I-" RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG! "Ohhh now what!?" I said frustrated. I grabbed my phone and answer "What!" "WOAW dude relax" It was my bro and I said "sorry but what is it?" "Sister miss ya she wants to talk to ya." he said. "Say to her I will chat tomorrow with her. I have to go now okay?" I told him. "Key bye" he hung up and I dropped my phone. I turned to Jerry and said "sorry about that." "Its cool man just tells me about the girl." He said. I sat down on the couch and Jerry joined me and I began telling him about it. "Well when I was 14 year I date this girl named Jennifer." He nods and I continued "We went good until I find out that I have to move to New York for this school. At the time I knew it I called her she was surprised that I was going. Then the next day she was ignoring me all the time." "Awww... dude that's not good." Jerry interrupted me. I nod and continue "I ask her what's wrong and she said 'ohhh... nothing... it's just you are leaving' I said 'look this chance come only one time in my life' she said 'so I'm not important to you!?' 'What do ya mean?' I was really confused" "that happened to me all the time" Jerry said. I nod and continue "she said 'hello New York! And hello pretty girls! And bye, bye Jennifer' I said to her 'okay you thinking that if I go to New York I forget you and hit on other girls?' 'Yeah' she said. I rolled my eyes and said 'I'm dating you! only girl I see is you!' she said 'you betta be' and then walked away." "So she left you alone after that line. Dude?" I nod and he said "that girl is sick YO!" I laughed and said "anyways later that day I went with Milton to the movies and then after the movies we walked back he was at his home and I walked to my house and then I saw... My girl making out with a guy." His eyes winded and said "she cheated on you!?" I nod. "The day after I saw that I had a 'date' with her. She kissed me but I broke it. She looked at me and said 'what?' I said 'I can't do this.' 'Why not we do this every time when we see each-other' she said confused. I said 'I don't want to 'cause you cheated on me!' she looked shocked and said 'what are you talking about!?' I said 'I saw you drool on his lips' 'WHAT!?' she yelled right in my face. 'Is it true or not?' I ask her. 'No' she lied to me. 'Liar!' I said." I told Jerry and he asks "What happened then?" "She admits it and I broke up with her." I said simply. "Awww... dude are you okay?" He said and he spread his arms. I laughed and said "Yes I'm okay Jerry thanks for listening." He said "anytime bro" I smiled and he said "soo what's up with you and the blond babe?" Blonde babe? "Witch one?" I ask him and he said "The girl from the living room." "Yeah and?" I ask. I stood up and walked to my bed. "Ya like her?" He asks me. I said "No I barely know her" "Hmmmmm..." He said. I just rolled my eyes and walked trough the closet and grabbed a t-shirt and jogging pants. I walked to the bathroom and got changed. I brushed my teeth and went back to the room. I felt down in bed and Jerry asks "Dude how late begins your lesson?" I stood up and walked to my desk and grabbed my timetable. I looked at it and said "10 am why?" he said "Seriously dude!? I have my first lesson at 9:10 am" I laughed and ask him "until?" He said "until 2:10pm!" I laughed harder and said "I only have until 12 pm!" Jerry said "Not cool man not cool!" I shook my head and walked back to my bed and lied down. Jerry walked to the wall and switch the light off and went also to his bed and said "Night dude" I said "night"

* * *

_The next day... _

**Kim P.O.V.**

RINGGGGGGGGG! Urgg! I slapped my alarm off and I rubbed my eyes. I looked at the alarm and it says. 8 am. About an hour and ten minutes I have to go to my first lesson. I stood up I looked over at the bed from Kelsey. It was empty. Ohhh yeah she hade her first lesson at 8:20 am. I walked to my desk and looked at my timetable.

* * *

**Kimberly Crawford **

**Locker number 126 **

**Monday **

1. -

2. Math room 30

3. Biology room 105

4. English room 204

**Tuesday **

1. -

2. Health room 50

3. -

4. History room 106

5. Music room 002

**Wednesday **

**No lessons!**

**Thursday **

1. Biology room 105

2. Math room 30

3. English room 204

4. Art room 003

5. Art room 003

6. Art room 003

**Friday **

1. Gym room G 001

2. Gym room G 001

3. Gym room G 001

**Extra Information: **

G= Gymnasium

If there is an (-) by an hour than you have a free period or a study hour!

After the third period you have a small break from 10 minutes and after the fifth period you have lunch from 30 minutes.

* * *

I signed and saw an other paper there stood:

* * *

_Hey girl!_

_Ya sleep well? 'Cause I did! I guess that you saw that I wasn't here. I saw that you have only three lessons! That's good! Well I have to go finding my locker. _

_Girl for I forgot I grabbed for you some clothes and put in over the couch. I hope you like it! _

_Love,_

_Kelsey_

* * *

I walked to the couch and find black skinny jeans and a white shirt with a black mustache and long necklace with heart. I grabbed the clothes and the necklace and went to the bathroom. I took a shower. I dried my hair and changed in the clothes. Put the necklace on. I put mascara and lip-gloss and brushed my hair. I looked in the mirror and smiled and walked back to the room. I looked at my phone and saw a text.

* * *

From Kelly:

_**Kimmy sorry from yesterday. I was shocked ether. Sad but lucky they not together anymore or our lives where ruined! Tears are streaming down my face I hope you have fun at your new school! Maybe I'll visit you. If I have the money. =P ya know that guy who was there was really cute =) He seems like a sweet nice cool guy. I think he have an eye on ya! =D I hope you are not mad at me. I hope Lesley is okay. Dad said I can't have contact with her = (But I do it sneaky =D I hope I see you with Christmas in real live! Love you, Kelly**_

* * *

I smiled and text back:

_**Darling it's okay; mom and dad couldn't handle each-other. They had to think better =P BTW, keep in touch with Lesley. Don't listen to day your the boss of your live! Not him! Ohhh... Ya mean Jack... I don't know if he likes me ;) I barley know him and yeah he's nice and sweet. Thanks darling! You too keep getting good grades! Haha I wish you could but dad will never let you go. =( Darling I was never mad at you or Lesley I'm only mad at mom and dad they are fighting allot. I wish everything was back to normal! I want to have my family together and not tear apart! I hope I see you at Christmas too! I miss you and Lesley! =( **_

_**I have to go!**_

_**TTYLXOX!**_

_**God Bless!**_

_**Kim**_

* * *

I put my black all starson and went to my desk I grab my bag and my room key and time table and went out the room and shut the door. I walked down stairs and through the hall out side. Lucky it wasn't that cold and I walked to the other side and saw a big building. This must be the school. I heard "Hey Kim." I turned around and saw Julie. "Hey Julie!" I said. "Is this the school?" she asks me. I said "I guess." and we walked inside there where lockers and some classrooms and stairs "You guessed right" said Julie. I smiled and said "I see" I looked at my timetable and saw that my locker number 126 and I ask Julie "what's your locker number 122 we are neighbors I think" she answered me. I nod and we walked to the lockers and I saw my locker it has a combination. Ohhh great I don't know what it is. Julie said "can't open it I see." I nod and she laughed. I was confused and she said "sweetie try your birth date" I put my birth date 2-14-1997. I opened the door and it worked. I looked at Julie and said "How" "I knew soo much about combinations." she said to me. I nod and ask "What is your next lesson?" "Math in room 30 you?" she said. I said "Me too" the bell went and we went to our lesson. When we entered the room we sat next to each-other. The teacher was soo strict about giving his lessons. Only we talked about what we going to learn this semester and about our self. That's it. The bell rang and I went to my next class Biology. I walked in the class and saw Grace who sat next to a Latino boy. Some one tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw Kelsey. I smiled at her and we sat next each-other. We talked until our teacher said "Okay class I'm Mr. Swan. Today we are going to talk bout our self" We groaned and I thought again!? The class talked and I was thinking about my sis... "And... We going to have a start with the theme Puberty" he said. Everyone was silent. Some off them where blushing. The teacher was yeah nice? He was sooo weird he goes father in the theme what we have to learn. The bell rang. Everybody stood up and walked out the room. I walked with Kelsey to my locker to grab my English. "Soo what happened yesterday before I came in?" ask Kelsey. I looked at her and said "Nothing, just my parents where fighting again. I was really in shock and cried in front off you and Jack." "Ahhh... so somebody miss me?" We turned to the person and we saw Jack. "Hey!" we both said. "And no I didn't miss you" I said to him. He looked at me. Kelsey said "Well I will leave you too alone" and then she walked away. I shook my head and ask "soo when is your last lesson?" he looked at me with a confused face but then he got it and said "The next one I have English. How about you?" "Me also and then I don't know what I have to do then" I said. "Maybe we could hang out together?" he asks. I smiled and said "sure." I closed my locker and said "and now... we have 5 minutes break" "We could go to the others" he suggested. I smiled and nod. We walked outside together. It was not cold and not hot just normal weather outside.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

People where looking at us like we where a couple. I looked at them and some girls gave me winks and some of those guys glared at me. We saw our friends by a wishing well. We walked to them and they said "Hey" Kim walked to Kelsey and whispered something in her ear. Someone slapped me. I looked at Milton and he pointed at Jerry who pointed at an other guy and the guy pointed at Jerry too. I ask "Jerry did you slapped me?" "WHHHAAAATTTT NOOO!" He lied. "But where were you dude?" He asks then. "Ohhh... I talked with Kim... Why?" I ask. Milton smiled creepy and I know what he means. "No Milton it's not that!" I said before he could say anything. "Jerry! Please stop looking at the girls!" Begged the other boy. "Eddie she's hot! WOOOW!" Jerry said. We rolled our eyes; Milton kept looking at that girl who stands by Kelsey. "What's wrong with those two?" ask Eddie me. "It called 'love' Eddie. By the way I'm Jack" I said. "Yeah I know Jerry talked about you before you came." He said to me. I smiled at him and ask "You are friend right?" "Yeah and you and Milton too." He said and I nod. I looked at Kim who was smiling at me then she turned too Grace. "Are you together with that blond girl?" He asks me. I shook my head. "Well it looks like you guys are" He said to me I glared at him and he said fast "Don't hurt me!" I laughed and I said "better we gonna wake them up." "How would you do that?" he ask "Watch" I hit there heads and they yelled "HEY!" "Back in the normal world or should I slap harder?" I ask them. Milton knew that I was not making a joke but Jerry not. He said "Going to threat a blue belt in karate! You didn't see that coming!" He was soo proud at him self and I laughed. "What! I am!" Jerry said. "I will believe you when I see it." I said to him. "What believe it when you see it?" I turned around and saw the girls. I said "Ohhh... Jerry said that he will beat me with his karate stuffs." there eyes winded. "Wow, wow, wow. Wait! You guys are doing karate!?" ask Kelsey surprised. Then the bell rang. We all groaned and walked back to our lessons. I walked with Kim to our English lesson.

* * *

**Kelsey P.O.V.**

Well that was interesting my girl Julie like a guy! But she barley know him, and plus she won't tell me who that guy looks like or is. It makes me crazy! I walked with Grace to "History" I hate history why would you learn things that happened years ago! We sat down and saw our teacher. He's scary! He big and tall and have a hard voice! Man I was going to be crazy! Luck we watched a movie about... Yeah why should I tell that?! I wasn't looking at it! Finally the bell rang and we stood up. Ohhh man! Three lessons to go! Kim is really lucky she's now done for today...

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

The bell rang and we all left the class room. I walked to my locker thinking about what I should do. I was at my locker and opened it and put my stuffs away. I closed my locker and walked outside. I was walking when someone grabs my shoulder. I grabbed the arm from the person and flipped the person easily. I looked at Jack who was shocked. Why is he on the g- OMG! "OMG Jack! I'm sorry!" I said and helped him up. "It's cool Kim." He said "Sorry... Reflex?" I said looking at the ground. "It's okay I'm not mad. Plus I didn't knew you would do that to your sexy friend" He joked and smiled at me. I opened my mouth and then closed it. Then he asks "what should we do?" I thought and said "Umm... I don't know." He said "Well that is what we could do, Nothing." I laughed and ask "what was it all about with the guys?" "Ohhh I slapped Jerry and Milton 'cause they were looking at you and the girls then I ask 'Back in the normal world or should I slap harder?' then began Jerry with that whole karate thing to scare me." I looked at Jack and ask "But then you laughed, and then you said 'I believe it when I see it' or something like that. And I guess you are not afraid." We walked up the stairs and walked to his room and he said "Nope, I'm not afraid off him. I'm a black belt soo I can beat him easily. Darling" "Ohhh really you a black belt?" I ask him and we walked in the room and then he said "yeah I am. I have proof." "Then show it." I said to him. I sat down on the couch and groaned and grab his GI and belt and throw it to me. "Okay I believe it..." I said rolling my eyes and then ask "witch degree?" He said "second degree black belt!" and he sat close to me maybe a little to close... "Cool, then you can teach me" I said when I stoke my tongue at him. "Yeah witch belt are you then?" He asks me. "First degree black belt" I said. He was silent and said "Okay I didn't accept that" I shook my head and said "If you not believe me then ask Grace" He said "Then I will do that." I rolled my eyes ones again and he said "HEY! I saw that" "so?" I ask him, when came next I thought I better didn't say that to him. Because he started to tickle me. We ended in a tickle fight. We were laughing and begging to stop each-other. After 30 minutes of laughing and tickle each-other. We stopped in an awkward position. He was lying on top off me. Our faces came closer...

* * *

**This is a good place to stop.**

**Well this chapter is really one of the longest I ever written! **

**I wish you all a happy new year! And a healthy 2013! **

**I hope you all liked it! **

**Please review!**

**Please go easy on the reviews!**

**Love and Peace **ღ

**LoveNeedTime or ****Lesley**ღ

**Guess: Will Jack and Kim kiss?**

**And who is Julie crush?**

**Ya will find out in the next of Chrystal Academy High School.**

**Emily2: thanks for reviewing again... I hope we can be in touch for a while!**


End file.
